Chainmail Curse!
by XOAnn13OX
Summary: "KAI! You should re-post that! The last thing you want is someone to come in your room in the middle of the night and cut you up!" - "Are you really that stupid?" Kai snarled losing his patients. "The only person who comes in my room is you Tyson."
1. Chapter 1

**Chain Letter Curse! Chapter One; Re-post it!**

"KAI! You should re-post that! The last thing you want is someone to come in your room in the middle of the night and cut you up!"

The blue haired Russian then raised an eyebrow and twitched with irritation. Two things got on his nerves right now.

_1/ Who the fuck said Granger could come in here?  
2/ What a load of bullshit!_

"You're joking right?" The Dranzer holder muttered in a dry tone, not believing what he was hearing.

The caring and faithful member of the Bladebreakers peeked over his captains shoulder at his laptop screen curiously. "That's the scariest one of them all. You should really re-post it. Especially as they say its true Kai." The champion hesitated.

"Are you really that stupid?" Kai snarled losing his patients. "The only person who comes in my room is you Tyson."

"That's to ask to borrow some equipment. Pft. Come on Kai." Tyson smirked and placed his hand onto Kai's broad shoulder. "Anyways, are you going to re-post it?"

"What do you want?" The lone-wolf questioned and closed his eyes to restrain his temper. Deep breathing tactics were helping right now.

Tyson then giggled cheekily as he watched his captain report the chain-letter carelessly. Typical Kai. "I came to tell you that dinner is done. Grandpa ordered us a take out! Whooo come on!" He replied and patted his shoulder before making his way out Kai's room, leaving him alone to think about that stupid suggestion.

"Sure." The blue haired male sighed and glanced his crimson eyes back at the screen once more. The picture was gruesome and disgusting, but clearly that was fake too. He then closed down his laptop and made his way to the kitchen. "You're an idiot Tyson."

"Huh? Why?"

"Whats going on guys?" Hilary asked in a curious tone, then handed Kai his dinner she'd rescued from Tyson's appetite. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing." Kai closed the topic before it got any further and accepted his meal calmly from his manager. He was starving and this take-away sure smelt good! Luckily for Kai though, nobody else heard the topic because they weren't here. Max had gone to see his mother and Rei had returned home too, along with Kenny. Diachi was being Diachi somewhere, leaving these three alone for the time being.

A few occasions Kai had been planning on what his next footsteps should be, but whenever the topic came to mind, it gave him a headache. So for now, he settled where he was comfortable and safe.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this is a little short, but I really want to plan the main parts of the story in more detail xD. I just couldn't wait to push this creation out onto the surface. It wont be a long story, so the end may be sooner than you expect. Let me know what you think. Love **XOAnn13OX**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chain Letter Curse! Chapter Two; Get Out My Room Granger!**

Eyes wide shut with his breathing pace all steady, the Hiwatari was peaceful so peaceful in his hours of the darkness. Nothing could disturb him from his carefree and ambitious dreams, not even a Granger who peeked in the room by surprise.

Just kidding, the blue haired Russian felt his heart pound against his toned chest as he opened one eye to peek at the intruder, watching him cautiously. Kai was too alert for his own good. But once he registered who the figure in the darkness was, he observed silently.

Walking around the room whilst digging his hands into his trouser pockets, the intruder approached the Bladebreaker Captain sneakily. _This guy must honestly think that he hasn't been spotted yet _– Kai thought to himself smugishly, ready to give this familiar figure the surprise of their life.

_SMACK!_

"KAI!"

"Get out my room Granger."

"You punched me in the nose!"

Stumbling backwards against the wall, the world champion switched on the light switch and placed his free hand over his nose, to check for bleeding. "That hurt you grouche!" The Japanese male hissed with tears dwelling within his teddy bear eyes.

Sitting up in his bed, relieved that now Tyson had learnt his lesson. Kai tapped his fingers against the dojo wooden flooring and growled under his breathe. "You were attempting to scare me after that chainmail shit." The captain wasn't stupid; he clicked on to this prank quicker than usual.

Tyson shifted his hand away from his nose. Luckily, he wasn't bleeding or his nose wasn't broken. It seemed his rival had bopped him quite gently than he usual would. "No Kai. I came to look for my bitbeast chip. Its vanished out my beyblade." He explained and sigh heavily with frustration.

"Don't lie to me!" It was almost Halloween, so anything unpredictable was about to take place between these two. The famous married couple in the team. "Get out my room."

"No Kai I am being serious! Look!" Tyson then reached into his pocket to pull out his beyblade.

It was true. Dragoon was missing. The bit-beast chip area was empty and the white beyblade looked naked without its creature.

The 'grouch' slapped his forehead. "Am I supposed to care?" He then paused to think of another question. "You should have woken me properly and asked if I'd seen it. Not snooped around!" Kai snapped and pulled his blanket off his figure.

"Are you going to help me look for it or not?! Jeez!"

"Get Hilary to help you."

"Shes not here Kai. Hilary went home hours ago. And I won't go to sleep until I have found Dragoon."

Knowing that the faithful champion would probably do the same for him if ever he'd lost Dranzer, Kai was having second thoughts in his cold behavioural pattern. "I'll take it I won't get no sleep then until I help you find it huh?" He mumbled and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I guess?"

"Urgh. Fine!"

The Granger then smiled warmly. It was rare to see his most worthy opponent get off his arse to help him out. "Thanks. I owe you one Kai." Tyson promised and watched his captain rise to his feet like a champion on a mission. But after a few seconds, a light bulb finally came to light in the slow Japanese males mind. Why did he feel the need Kai had to punch him? "You were a little shaken up about the chain mail weren't you Kai?" He pointed out with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Kai then paused and slowly took his foot back out the shoe that he was about to place on. "Do you want me to help you or not?!" He snapped whilst looking over his muscular shoulder.

"Hehe. Lets go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chainmail Curse! Chapter Three – The Face!**

"I've already checked in there Kai. Dragoon isn't in there."

But it was too late, the Hiwatari slammed the door closed in his face and sighed heavily in relief. This was the last location that Tyson had seen his bitbeast and now it was time for the lone-wolf to give this place a PROPER search.

No doubt he had his head up his arse when he was looking -.-;

When he finally registered that his rival had given up trying to open the door to nag him to death, Kai listened to the sound of Tyson walking down the hallway to continue his search elsewhere. Leaving him alone in the bathroom.

The Dranzer holder turned around to look at the scenery and rubbed his eyes briefly before conducting his search. He looked at the cabinets and counters in the bathroom to find nothing. He pulled away products off the shelves and emptied the bin. Still nothing.

But once the blue haired male was on the ground, on his knees to search through the bin trash, something else caught his attention within the corner of his eye. For a peculiar reason, there was a face figure in the window, staring down at him.

Goose bumps flared all over his pale Russian skin and his heart rose into his throat. The thought of being watched by a person wearing black made the team leader very very concerned. WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!? Yet what made it worse, was the fact the lights began to flicker and within the blink of an eye, the face in the window had gone.

Kai's narrowing crimson eyes widened and his breath stuttered out his now dry throat. He just couldn't understand what was going on. First Tyson's beyblade disappearance then this stranger intruding the dojo's space. It didn't take a genius to not notice there wasn't a link!

In the darkness, the stubborn male bit his lower lip and froze on the spot for a moment. He just couldn't register this was reality and not a dream. Still, he slowly stumbled onto his feet and took a deep inhale of the scent of the place. It was dry. The sound of the water dripping from the tap echoed within the still uncomfortable and anticipating silence.

The first thing that came to his mind when the lights switched back on though, was getting to the dopy team-mate who was wondering around the house alone. They must stick together for their safety.


End file.
